


Intoxicated

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cuckolding, Fluff and Smut, I MEAN this is fluff... maybe., M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape, bantaka is consensual, i guess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Takasugi wakes up to something touching him. Bansai gets mad.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grievingcain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/gifts).



> This fic is for Cain, so if you want to kinkshame someone, kinkshame them.
> 
> [currently editing this fic go read something else ijtwkwtotwj]

Takasugi was already used to having trouble falling asleep. It was in the dark of his bedroom, in the silence, when he closed his eye, that his memories—memories of the war, memories of his teacher Shouyou—both the good and the most painful ones appeared.

He thought about many ways he could have done things differently and the regret, the grief, and the hatred consumed him.

That night, though, was calmer than usual. Takasugi took quite a long time to fall asleep, but at least he was sleeping quietly. His yukata was loose and his legs were far from each other, while his arms hugged a pillow.

For the first time in a long time, he was having a good dream. In it, Takasugi saw a hot summer day from his childhood. The cicadas were singing, it wasn’t very windy and the sky was clear, with very few clouds. Zura was there and Gintoki too, fighting him for whatever reason. He didn’t hate that moment. 

But slowly, the sun started to get bigger. He couldn’t understand what was happening. The only thing he knew was that the sun would swallow him. It was hot. He had to run.

He ran, but the sun did not stop growing. The ground turned into lava, chasing him and melting everything around him. Zura disappeared. Gintoki disappeared. And when he was about to disappear, he woke up. 

It was still hot. 

Takasugi was disoriented for having just woken up. He wanted to get up, open the windows, take off his clothes, take a shower, do whatever it would take to fight the heat. 

He tried to move, but his body didn’t obey him, like it couldn’t bear his own weight. Then, he realized there was something on top of him.  

An _amanto_. 

He didn’t know what kind of amanto it was—and he didn’t want to know. He only wanted it to let go of him. 

Similar to an octopus, the amanto used many tentacles—enough for Takasugi not be able to count all of them—to hold his body, all touching him in many different places. 

Takasugi tried to struggle, but it was in vain. He didn’t have his sword in hands and he couldn’t move his body, leaving him totally vulnerable.

Angry, he punched and kicked the meat cocoon which held him, grumbling at the same time. But none of the tentacles stopped. 

He needed help, but every Kiheitai member was asleep, so he would have to deal with it alone. Maybe it was better that way. He didn’t want to be seen like that. After all, his pride was still bigger than his distress. 

Even if it was useless, Takasugi kept struggling, since it was the only thing he could do. The tentacles didn’t move, or rather, didn’t move the way Takasugi _wanted_ them to. Rather than freeing him, they became even more aggressive, running past his neck; down his stomach, legs and arms.

The tentacles were cold, or at least, their goo was. It was a hot night, but Takasugi was used to wearing cool clothes, not to tentacles touching him. The rage and the adrenaline contributed to the summer heat, making him sweaty. 

It was when some of the tentacles touched his cock that Takasugi understood what was happening. He felt dirty. Having something unknown, a monster, touching him was repugnant. 

One of the tentacles next to his cock opened up, revealing a gap resembling some type of mouth with no teeth. Before Takasugi could guess what it would do, the tentacle slid onto his cock and sucked on it, all of a sudden. 

“No!” Takasugi screamed, taken aback. 

His muscles contracted and he moaned, breathing heavily. He bent down, pressing on his toes by reflex. 

Takasugi was furious. He wanted to kill that thing. He wanted it to be just one of his nightmares. But, even if his thoughts were of pure hatred, his body wouldn’t agree with them. 

“Stop it right now,” Takasugi said, his voice making it clear that he was threatening it. 

He didn’t know if he was talking to that thing or to himself. _Stop, don’t act vulnerable before the enemy._ His body was reacting to the stimulation and Takasugi didn’t like that. He _hated_ that. 

But it didn’t stop. It kept on sucking on Takasugi’s cock, while the other tentacles crawled on his body.

Two tentacles that were touching his stomach also opened up, so they could move and suck on his nipples. They were rougher, sucking on them with such strength that Takasugi’s eye stung with tears. But his body didn’t hate it, even if his mind did, after all, he was still a masochist. 

The tentacle around his cock served him better than his hands ever could. Still, it was a tentacle, and that alone was disgusting. Especially because it was slimy. He could feel _it_ even if it wasn't touching him. 

“Ah…” He exclaimed, aghast and ashamed for noticing the state of his cock. Takasugi didn’t want to admit he had an erection. No, he couldn’t. 

His face was red and for a moment; his state of shock making him forget how to speak. 

Some tentacles, larger than the others, tied themselves around his legs, trying to invade him even more. 

“Stop,” He was panting and although his body couldn’t fight back anymore, he kept the aggressive tune in his voice. “If you don’t stop it now, I will kill you! _I swear I will kill you!_ ” He grunted, angrily. 

But the thing didn’t listen to him.  

It kept on pressing closer to Takasugi’s insides, at the same time that others tentacles took care of him by keeping him restrained. Some were slithering around his neck and stomach, covering him with goo. The tentacle on his cock and the ones on his nipples didn’t stop either, making every muscle in Takasugi's body stiffen. They coiled around him like snakes, constricting around his body in order to devour him. 

Takasugi let a moan escape and then bit hard on his lip, so no more sound could leave his mouth. He wouldn’t let that monster think it was better than him, even if it seemed to be in control.

But even with him resisting, the tentacles didn’t stop. Due to its slick goo, the big tentacle easily entered Takasugi. Unaccustomed to that sensation, Takasugi bawled and gave up on trying to be rational.

" _Let it go!_ " he ordered, trying to kick the tentacles again. But he failed, since they had control over his legs—and over his whole body. 

He thought that that was the worst, but after the first tentacle entered him, two smaller ones followed it. They invaded Takasugi’s insides and even though he tried to show the contrary, he was totally defeated. And, even with three tentacles inside him, two more tried to join them. 

“ _Stop!_  If you try anything else, I will make sure you have a painful death! I will send you straight to hell!” Takasugi tried to argue, not willing to give up, even if he was tired and had no chance of winning. He couldn't break yet. He had to keep fighting and try to stay sane, as he was the commander of the Kiheitai and he carried too many deaths on his shoulder. He couldn't allow himself to relax.

But he was already full. He knew that if one more tentacle tried to get inside him, he wouldn’t be able to stand it anymore. It would be too much for him.

The tentacles ignored him. Two more small tentacles penetrated him and Takasugi couldn’t bear it, gnashing his teeth in rage. 

It was hard to breathe. Because of the tentacles touching him, something other than the goo was making his cock dirty.  

“... Stop.” Takasugi asked again, that time ready to come. He didn’t want that to happen. He was tired of being humiliated. 

For the first time, _it_ obeyed him. The tentacles inside him and on his cock left him, though the others still held him still. Takasugi felt relieved—though he couldn’t help but feel empty, too. 

Then, he heard a familiar voice. 

“Shinsuke, may I come in?” Bansai asked, after knocking on the door. 

Takasugi did want help, but now it was too late. He couldn’t let Bansai (or anyone) see him like that. Not when he was about to come. 

“No! Don’t come, Bansai!” Takasugi said, the panic of being seen controlling his voice. 

He couldn’t deceive Bansai. Worried, he ignored Takasugi’s complaints and went into his bedroom. At the same moment the door slid open, the tentacles burst into him again. 

“No… Bansai! Can't you even follow some simple orders? _Get out!_   _Get out immediately_! Hell! Don’t look at me! I will rip your eyes out if you do!” Takasugi screamed, too late.  

Some tentacles, as if punishing him, forced their way into his mouth. They didn’t give him a choice, moving so fast Takasugi barely had the time to get used to it. Having trouble swallowing, saliva ran down his chin. 

Then, he came. The tentacles left his mouth, allowing him to moan loudly and gasp for air. His semen bursted in his stomach and Bansai watched everything, still. 

When Takasugi looked at him again, forcing himself to turn despite not wanting to explain what had happened and deal with that situation, something seemed off, though he wasn’t in position to talk. 

Bansai pulled out the sword he carried on his back and, without saying a word, jumped on the amanto, quickly cutting it away. 

Takasugi was free. He fell in his bed, with his body and his yukata dirty with sweat, goo and semen and he coughed, breathless. He didn’t want to move.

Bansai cut the amanto again. And again. And _again_. He cut it so many times it was hard to tell it used to be something. But Bansai didn’t stop. He grunted, as if he was in pain, cutting and cutting the monster. 

Without his shades to hide them, as Bansai was wearing only his pajamas pants, Takasugi could clearly see his eyes: they were full of a burning hatred. 

He couldn’t stop Bansai even if he wanted to—and he didn’t want to. So what if the Amanto that had attacked him was being cut by Bansai? It served it right. That pain was nothing compared to his humiliation. Still in his bed, he spat on what was left of that thing: lot of small pieces. _Disgusting._ Then, he took his attention back to Bansai.

"At least you are good at your job as a manslayer. Even if you can't follow orders," Takasugi said, with a wry smile. He didn't wait for Bansai to say something before speaking again.

“Bansai…” He gave up, calling him almost in a whisper. His voice cracked and he couldn’t say anything anymore. He was exhausted, both physically and psychologically. He only hoped Bansai would understand him without any explanation.

Bansai was the last person he wanted to see him like that. Yes, it was true that Bansai was the person he trusted the most. But he was also the most important person to him (not that he would ever admit it) and maybe letting someone watch you get fucked by someone else— _something_ else— wasn’t the best way to flirt. 

Bansai sighed, as if he had just noticed Takasugi was there. And, even if he hadn’t said anything, Bansai put his sword back where it was and tried to calm down. It was the least he could do for Takasugi. 

Takasugi was just as angry, or even angrier, than Bansai. But he hadn’t any strength left. The many battles had made him resistant to pain, however, none had taught him how to deal with _that_ kind of situation. 

Bansai tried to help him get up, offering his hand as a support, but he failed. Takasugi’s legs were dormant and didn’t move after being tightened and stiff for so long. 

He thought Bansai would give up, but not having any other choice, he picked him up, not caring about his weight or the _dirty_  on his yukata and carried him around, without saying a word. 

“Bansai, what are you doing?” Takasugi asked, with a low voice. He was embarrassed, but not in position to oppose to it.  

Bansai, again, didn’t answer. 

He took Takasugi to his bathroom and left him in the bathtub and even though he was still dressed, Bansai turned the water on. 

“Bansai!” Takasugi scolded him. “I asked you what are you doing.” he repeated.  

Takasugi could be in a bad state, but he was still the leader of Kiheitai. He wouldn’t let Bansai ignore him. 

“Sorry, Shinsuke,” Bansai said, not being able to hide the feelings in his voice. He picked the handheld shower and used it to wet Takasugi’s hair. Then, he opened a shampoo tube, putting some in his hand so he could wash it. 

Takasugi sighed. He gave up on making Bansai talk. He was too complicated. But maybe him being complicated himself was what made Takasugi like Bansai so much. 

“Whatever.” He shrugged. “I can take a bath alone.” 

“No, you can’t.” Bansai rejected Takasugi’s suggestion, continuing to wash his hair. He was still visibly angry. 

Takasugi arched his eyebrows and stared at Bansai. He didn’t like stubbornness—though he himself was stubborn. But, knowing that Bansai was doing it for his own good, he took a deep breath and tried to talk in the calmest way possible for someone who wasn’t even a bit calm. And it wasn’t Bansai’s fault. His body hurt, his arms and legs were marked and the past scenes repeated in his head.  

“You don’t have to worry like that. I’m fine.” 

It was a lie. Bansai knew and Takasugi knew that he knew, but he wanted to comfort him and help him calm down. Maybe if it was another person, Takasugi would be able to fool them. But not Bansai—Bansai knew Takasugi better than anyone. Probably even better than Takasugi knew himself.

Bansai stopped touching his hair. He was thinking, looking for the right words. But none that he found was good enough, so he gave up and said what he truly felt.

“Watching someone touch you... That makes me angry, I daresay.”

Bansai's words startled Takasugi. That time, he was the one who didn’t know what to say.

"I told you to leave. Being watched like that didn't please me, either."

Bansai stared at him.

"So, are you suggesting that I should've left you while you were in danger?"

Takasugi shruggered his shoulders.

"Yes. I would've taken care of it."

 _Oh yes, you would,_ Bansai thought but decided it wasn't a good idea to make Takasugi angrier. So, he simply said:

"Allow me to do my job, will you?"

"I thought obeying me was part of your job."

"Was it? I thought it was stopping you from being a reckless idiot, I daresay."

Takasugi glared at him.  

“Well," Bansai said. "I will clean you up, so you shouldn’t worry, I daresay.”

He was tired. He was sleeping before, but the noise made him wake up. Fortunately, it was only him. It was a relief, he didn’t want Takasugi to be seen by anyone else like that. 

“Say, Bansai," Takasugi called, looking him in the eye. "Did you want to be the one touching me?" He provoked, pursing his mouth in a smirk. "I can still feel that thing’s touch. How are you going to clean it up?” 

His voice hid his feelings, but it was clear he was challenging him. 

He didn’t know if the attraction he felt was mutual. It could be, but regardless he didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Bansai. He made Bansai promise to give him his life and without noticing, Takasugi also gave him his own. 

In that moment though, being controlled by his emotions, he decided to take a risk. 

“Yes…” Bansai confessed. “I want to be the only one to touch you. But I can't clean you up. I can only make you dirtier, I daresay.  

Bansai was more sincere than Takasugi. He couldn’t resist his teasing. He wanted to feel every inch of his body, kiss it and never let him forget that he belonged to him. Or maybe _he_ belonged to Takasugi, but either way Takasugi was injured, so he would have to take it easy for now. 

Takasugi smiled. Bansai had said everything he wanted to hear. 

“That’s fine by me.” 

With a stiff yet thin tension in the air, Takasugi took his bath. Bansai helped him wash his body and neither of them spoke. They knew that when it was over, they would have things to do. But at that time, all they wanted was to enjoy the moment. 

“I will get you clothes,” Bansai said and Takasugi could notice the tenderness in his voice. 

Takasugi nodded. He didn’t leave the bathtub, but the water was warm so it was fine. 

“Alright. Thank you.” he was embarrassed. Everything about the situation was embarrassing. At least he knew Bansai would keep it a secret. 

“Oh,” Bansai exclaimed, remembering something.

He walked through the sink and took the toothbrush placed there, covering it with toothpaste before coming back to Takasugi. 

“Open your mouth,” Bansai requested. 

Takasugi stared at the toothbrush and then at Bansai. 

“Bansai, I still have arms.” Takasugi said, pointing out the obvious. 

“Yes, I daresay I have noticed. However, I noticed as well that they are injured so be quiet and allow me to do my job.” 

Takasugi didn’t complain anymore. After a while of keeping quiet and being stubborn he opened his mouth. 

Bansai placed the toothbrush in Takasugi’s mouth and moved it calmly, letting it touch his lower teeth. 

Takasugi wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to be so slow, but he ignored it. He knew Bansai was only thinking of him. 

Bansai brushed every one of his lower teeth at least three times. Then he did the same to his upper teeth and took the brush away from his mouth. 

“Show me your tongue,” Bansai asked. 

Takasugi stuck out his tongue, having a tired semblance of someone who had given up. 

Bansai let the toothbrush touch Takasugi’s tongue and rubbed it, many and many times, before stopping all of a sudden. Takasugi didn’t know why he stopped, but he was sure it wasn’t just because he was done. Something was wrong. 

Bansai moved the toothbrush away from Takasugi’s mouth and Takasugi closed it. 

He was nervous, Takasugi could tell. He moved the toothbrush to his other hand and with his dominant hand free, he touched Takasugi’s lower lip with his thumb. 

Bansai took a deep breath. He didn’t want to make things weird or anger Takasugi, but that was his only chance to touch him. 

Takasugi let him do as he pleased. Bansai wasn’t doing much, anyway. And his finger felt good on his skin. He wouldn’t say that being touched by Bansai was something he longed for ages, even if it was true. 

For Bansai, it was like time didn’t exist at all. He leisurely moved his thumb in circular movements through Takasugi’s lips. Takasugi wasn’t mad. Rather, he was curious to see what Bansai was trying to do. Did he want to touch his mouth so much? Well, Takasugi wouldn’t stop him.  

Bansai didn’t want to take advantage of the circumstances anymore. He knew he should stop, so that’s what he did. Or, tried to, because Takasugi didn’t let him. 

He exclaimed, stunned by feeling Takasugi’s tongue on his thumb. There was still toothpaste in his mouth, but neither of them cared about that. 

Takasugi, imitating Bansai’s earlier actions, acted with no hurry. His tongue was slowly going up and down, letting his saliva get mixed with the toothpaste as it slid onto Bansai’s finger. 

Bansai was at a loss. He couldn’t understand what was happening; it felt like it was only a dream. But he decided dreams didn’t have to make sense, so he just enjoyed it.

They both were liking it a little too much. Takasugi began to suck on Bansai’s finger, eliciting a moan from Bansai who was getting aroused by watching him and his expression. 

“Ah,” Bansai let out. Takasugi had bitten his thumb. 

It wasn’t hard enough to hurt him, but it was enough to make a response show in his pants. Pleased, Takasugi freed his finger. 

Then, as if he wasn’t sucking on his thumb just a moment ago, he asked: 

“Water.” he needed to clean his mouth. There was still toothpaste in it and it was annoying him. 

Bansai, still agitated, replied: 

“Yes.” 

He moved fast, as if recovering from a shock and washed Takasugi’s toothbrush. Then he put it away and took a plastic cup that was on the sink, filling half of it up. 

“Here,” Bansai said a little flustered showing Takasugi the cup.  

Takasugi stared at him and laughed through his nose, making a “hmph” sound, having fun with Bansai’s behavior. It was rare to see him like that, bothered, so he thought he should enjoy it. 

Bansai remembered that supposedly Takasugi shouldn’t use his arms so he moved the cup to his mouth, allowing him to drink. 

Takasugi drank, gargled and when he was done, Bansai let him spit on the cup. He saw him walking away again, so he could wash the cup. 

“Bansai,” Takasugi called when Bansai was already getting to the sink. 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t forget my clothes.” 

After finishing with the cup, Bansai left the bathroom. Takasugi took the opportunity to try to get up. The pain had reduced, not much, but enough for him to be able to stand, even though he was holding the bathtub for support.

He took his soaked yukata off and got a white bathrobe that was next to the door. Putting it on was not easy since his arms still hurt, but it wasn’t impossible either, like Bansai believed.

But that was fine. Takasugi was never pampered before, not by his father and neither by Shouyou thus he was starting to believe that it wasn’t so bad. 

“Shinsuke.”

Takasugi looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw Bansai holding a clean yukata and also what seemed to be ointment. 

Bansai came close to him and even though he wanted to scold Takasugi for getting up, he gave up on it. 

“This,” Bansai said, showing him the ointment. “Will make you feel better, I daresay.”

“Thank you.”  

Takasugi was grateful, feeling like he would finally be able to rest. He was lucky to have someone as loyal as Bansai by his side. 

“Can I apply the ointment?” was what Bansai asked. 

Takasugi smiled. It was a relieved smile towards Bansai for being there with him. He had changed his mind; he was glad Bansai was the one to see him like that. 

“Do as you please.” 

And Bansai did. He put the yukata aside and opened the ointment tube. Putting some of it in his hand, he touched Takasugi’s arm, spreading it where it was marked. 

Neither of them was happy with what had happened to Takasugi. But they were happy for having an excuse to touch and be touched. They wouldn’t admit their feelings so easily, so it was better that way. Feeling each other with no need for words. 

After finishing spreading the ointment on Takasugi’s arm, it was time to move to his legs. Bansai put more ointment in his hand and rubbed it on Takasugi’s leg. Then he took a deep breath. 

Applying the ointment wouldn’t be so hard if Takasugi didn’t have such beautiful legs. And he was wearing only a white bathrobe, that, still wet, showed his skin through it. Bansai didn’t know if Takasugi was doing it on purpose or if he was just sexy in anything he did, but he knew the problem wasn’t him, because he wasn’t the only one to desire Takasugi. However, he was the only to touch him at that time and realizing it only made him feel possessive. 

Bansai didn’t say anything nor did Takasugi. He just spread the ointment on his legs and rubbed it carefully. He wanted Takasugi to stop feeling pain and to feel _good_. Or maybe he was just taking advantage of the situation to feel his thigh. 

His bruise was much lower, but Bansai caressed Takasugi’s inner thigh. His fingers would go up to his groin and then go down, massaging the region while spreading the ointment. 

Takasugi moaned. The ointment was cold and Bansai was squeezing him. His hand was too close to Takasugi’s cock, but he didn’t straight up touch it, only around it. _Was it Bansai’s revenge?_ Takasugi forgot he was as much of a sadist as him. 

“Bansai…” Takasugi spoke slowly, as if begging. 

Bansai pretended he didn’t hear, that he didn't notice his reaction and his erection, even though it was obvious in his white robe. 

“What's the matter, Shinsuke?” Bansai asked, with a smile on his face. His hand was still squeezing Takasugi’s thigh. 

Takasugi clicked his tongue, angry. He knew Bansai was doing it on purpose, so he wouldn’t say what he wanted. 

He wanted Bansai to touch him more. He wanted Bansai to do as he had promised and make him forget that that monster had violated his body by touching him himself. Yet, Bansai stopped moving. His hand was still on Takasugi’s thigh, but he wasn’t squeezing it anymore. 

Before Takasugi could complain, Bansai stooped down and kissed his thigh. He gave light kisses in the injured region of his legs and Takasugi would think it was nice, Bansai was being affectionate, however he was hard and that wasn’t the way he wanted or needed to be touched at that moment. 

Knowing that, Bansai moved his head in order to kiss the place he was massaging before. He sucked hard on Takasugi’s thigh, watching the white skin becoming red. But that wasn’t enough. Not for Bansai, and neither for Takasugi.  

Bansai bit him. He knew he needed to be gentle, but he also wanted to leave a mark on him.

Takasugi moaned. The bite had hurt him, the feeling of Bansai’s teeth not disappearing even after a while, like his skin was on fire. Still, he liked it. 

As if apologizing for his lack of care, Bansai kissed the bite mark on Takasugi’s leg. And then he went back to sucking his thigh. When Bansai’s mouth touched his groin, Takasugi trembled. He sucked it hard enough to leave one more mark on Takasugi’s skin, who could only pant. Then, Bansai’s teeth only grazed it and Takasugi couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his voice making it sound like a moan. 

Bansai smirked. He stopped his caresses once and for all, suddenly getting up. 

“Are your legs better?” Bansai asked, pretending nothing had happened just to tease him. He knew that Takasugi would get mad, but it was his fault for teasing him first. 

“They could be,” Takasugi said. He deserved it, he knew, but it didn’t stop him for getting angry anyway. 

Bansai laughed. 

“I see. Is there something I can do to help?” 

And Bansai was teasing him again. He didn’t intend to be mean, not completely, at least. He just wanted to hear from Takasugi’s mouth what he wanted.   

“No,” Takasugi answered, cutting him short. “You did enough already.” 

He wouldn’t let Bansai win that. No, because Takasugi was the kind of person that liked to be in control at all times—even if he was the one getting fucked. He was the leader, after all, so Bansai should just do as he said. 

“Alright,” Bansai said, moving to grab something. He then showed it to Takasugi. “Here, your yukata.” 

Takasugi took his yukata from Bansai and stared at him, hoping that he would leave the bathroom. Bansai didn’t move. He thought he should help Takasugi, but Takasugi would be too angry to accept his help, so he watched him still. 

He wanted to be alone for a while. Not because he hated being watched by Bansai, but because he wasn’t used to getting changed in front of people. 

 _Whatever_. He sighed. Bansai had seen him naked already, anyway. 

After putting on his yukata, Takasugi realized he didn't have a thong to replace his wet one, so he searched around to see if Bansai had brought it. He had already taken it off and he should have worn the new one before the yukata, but there was none there. Bansai didn’t have bring any, leaving Takasugi only with his yukata and nothing more. 

“... Bansai, didn’t you bring me underwear?” Takasugi asked. He could understand the reason. Touching another man’s thong could be awkward, but he still hoped that Bansai would get one for him. 

“Underwear?” Bansai repeated. “It won’t be necessary, I daresay.”

“What?” 

There are men who sleep naked, but Takasugi is almost completely naked all the time already, so he wanted to wear at least his thong. 

“Did you forget it, Shinsuke?” Bansai asked, getting closer to Takasugi. He pushed him against the wall. 

Bansai got down until he was the same height as Takasugi and moved his face, bringing his lips closer to his ear, so close they almost touched it. 

“I told you I was going to make you dirty,” Bansai whispered. 

Takasugi felt his ear getting hot. Bansai’s breath touched it, making Takasugi shiver.  

Bansai changed positions again, pulling back so he could look at Takasugi. He stared at him for a while, wondering what he should do. 

He closed his eyes and drew near Takasugi, ready to kiss him. Their lips were almost touching, when he stopped moving. He opened his eyes and began to talk. 

“Shall we go to bed?” Bansai suggested, laying eyes on Takasugi’s mouth. 

Catching him off guard, Takasugi put his arms around Bansai’s neck and brought him close. He looked at him with a smile on his face. Takasugi didn’t know for how long he had been waiting for it—but he knew he wouldn’t wait anymore. He kissed Bansai. 

It wasn’t really a kiss. Takasugi’s lips were the ones moving. They didn’t press on Bansai’s lips, only brushing them. 

Bansai couldn’t do anything. He was nervous for being able to do something he had desired for so long.  

Noticing his tension, Takasugi ceased the kiss. That was what he wanted, to play with Bansai. _He_ was in control. The smile showed up again in his face. 

Bansai sighed and Takasugi looked like he had enjoyed it. He really had fun teasing him. 

“... Sure,” Takasugi said, not moving his arms away from Bansai. 

He stared at Bansai, forcing an eye contact. Bansai couldn’t look away. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Takasugi muttered. He was still smiling.

Bansai had had enough. He brought his hand to Takasugi’s back so he could carry him again—except it went down and touched his ass. Bansai squeezed it. Just because he wanted to. If Takasugi could do as he pleased, then he could too. He was tired of being teased. 

Takasugi exclaimed, surprised. He didn’t think Bansai would act so bold. But it was his fault and he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it. 

That time, he could walk alone. His legs weren’t as bad as before, though it still had bruises. He was used to fighting. He knew what pain was, and the one in his legs was mild. It wouldn’t stop him.  

Bansai wasn’t convinced. He knew that Takasugi was strong, he wouldn’t be with him if he wasn’t. He admired him. Still, he didn’t want to make him force himself; his night had been horrible and he still had the emotional pain to deal with. So, he carried him once more. 

Takasugi didn’t complain. It was too late for that, plus Bansai was giving him attention and worrying about him, and there was nothing he wanted more at that time. 

Bansai was going to carry Takasugi to his own bedroom, since his bed was still dirty—and no one would clean it at dawn. 

The two of them made their way down the corridor, having less trouble than they expected. But when they were about to enter his bedroom, Takasugi heard a voice. 

“Shinsuke…” someone said. And it wasn’t Bansai. In truth, it was a woman’s voice.

“Matako,” Bansai said, petrified. His nervousness didn’t allow him to move. Takasugi was the same way, only able to look at Matako. 

“Oh, Bansai…” Matako said, as if she hadn't seen him before. And she really hadn’t. Watching her closer, Takasugi noticed she wasn’t looking at them. 

“Bansai,” Takasugi whispered. “She’s sleepwalking.” 

Bansai stared at her to check. Because it was dark he hadn’t notice before; Matako had her eyes closed, even though she was walking. As for the reason of calling Takasugi… well, she must had been dreaming of him. 

“Go to your room, Matako,” Takasugi said, with a voice someone would use to talk to a child. He was calmer, but still a little agitated. “We can talk tomorrow.” 

Bansai watched Takasugi talk to Matako, concerned. He hadn’t calmed down at all, hoping that Takasugi would be able to convince her. 

“Yes...” Matako replied. She started walking towards her bedroom and disappeared from their eyes. 

Bansai sighed, relieved watching Matako going away. He opened his bedroom’s door, not letting go of Takasugi and they both entered there. The moment after closing the door, they both chuckled. 

They were scared, but since Matako had gone back to her bedroom, they couldn’t help thinking that what happened was funny. It was a shame they couldn’t tell anyone about it. 

Then they remembered why they were there. Matako had made them forget for a second, but they were still frustrated and bothered. Bansai left Takasugi on his bed and barely had the time to put his shamisen away, being pulled down the moment he took it from his back. 

 _Fine_ , _it could be left on the floor_. He wouldn’t complain because he didn’t mind Takasugi acting bossy. It was pretty interesting, actually. Takasugi was still angry because of the monster, Bansai could see. Or maybe he was just impatient to touch him. His song was unsynchronized, loud and powerful, like a violin trying to shine in an orchestra without a conductor. No, perhaps there was a conductor, but he was ignoring them. He couldn’t follow anyone and did just what he wanted. Still, Bansai loved it. 

Takasugi kissed him. He held Bansai’s face, who, although surprised, didn’t take long to match him. It was hard, though. Takasugi moved in a hurry, as if the world would be destroyed tomorrow, as if _he_ would destroy the world tomorrow. 

Bansai wanted to be worried. He really wanted to. But the only thing he worried about was Takasugi’s tongue touching his own. Then he started thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if the world really ended in the next day. Takasugi could do whatever he wanted and Bansai would be there to support him. In return, he only wanted him to smile from the bottom of his heart, with no regret. And of course, to touch him more.

While kissing, Bansai’s hand grasped Takasugi’s nape and pulled his hair, causing him to bite his lip. 

They stopped kissing, stared at each other for a moment, and entered a kiss again. They were doing something they had always wanted to, so they needed to make sure it was really happening and enjoy the moment—even though they were acting impatient. 

Bansai was getting hard. He wanted to open his eyes to check if Takasugi was too, but he didn’t want to stop kissing him again. He waited too much to touch him to stop so soon. 

He didn’t need to. Takasugi ended the kiss and pushed Bansai away so he could take his yukata off. When he touched the cloth, Bansai stopped him, grabbing his wrists. 

“Keep it.” Bansai requested. 

Takasugi raised his eyebrows. 

“Is that your fetish?” he asked, pretending to be serious. 

Bansai freed Takasugi’s hands. 

“I don’t know. Perhaps.” For a while, Bansai seemed to think, unsurely. “The only thing I know is that today, I want you to keep it. However I daresay that I will like to see you naked the next time we do it.” 

Takasugi laughed. 

“ _Next time_? Are you thinking about it already?”

Bansai didn’t give him an answer. Takasugi pulled him closer and let their lips to touch for a brief period.

“Alright, I will keep my yukata.” he said, fulfilling Bansai’s request. “But you also have to do something for me.” 

“And what is that?” Bansai asked, intrigued.  

Takasugi smiled, as if he knew something that Bansai didn’t and wanted to show it off.  

“Stop worrying about the future and touch me now.” 

Bansai laughed. He knew what he meant, they didn’t know what they would be doing in the next day, or if they would survive or not. But it didn’t matter. Not at that time. He grabbed Takasugi’s hand and moved it to his mouth, leaving a slow kiss on the back. 

“Alright.” 

Bansai looked at Takasugi. He looked at _the man he loved_. After ten years of watching him from afar, even though they were so close, of wanting to touch him and being unable to, of being sure his feelings would never be requited, he was there. In _his_ bed. Looking at him, waiting to be touched and knowing his feelings were requited. 

Takasugi touched his hand. He made Bansai’s thoughts stop and new ones emerge: _did he stare too much?_ He hoped not.  

With Takasugi fondly touching his hand, Bansai felt the need to look at him, that time with a troubled look in his face. He didn’t understand what Takasugi wanted. 

Takasugi just looked him in the eyes. That was the first time in many years that he saw Bansai without his shades for so long. And he thought he looked better without them. He was astonished by his eyes.  

“I like your eyes,” Takasugi confessed. “So keep on looking at me.”

Bansai was caught by surprise. He wasn’t used to compliments, not about his appearance, at least, so he got a bit shy.

He really should put his shades on. Being stared at by Takasugi gave him shivers and he thought for a while that maybe he was Medusa’s reincarnation or something. He couldn’t look away. 

“I like your eyes, even the one missing,” Bansai said. He caressed Takasugi’s cheeks, before talking again. “And I like your mouth.”  

Bansai kissed him. With both of them turned on, the kiss was a mess. Their tongues moved slowly and the kiss was deep. They didn’t want it to be over. 

Takasugi’s hand caressed Bansai’s naked back and his short nails scratched it. Bansai sucked and bit Takasugi’s lip, until their tongues touched again. 

When they stopped kissing, they were panting. Bansai couldn’t help but stare at Takasugi’s red lips. He wanted to kiss him again.

Takasugi laughed, seeing through Bansai. Having fun, he asked again: 

“What else do you like?” 

After his question, Takasugi looked at him with a smile in his face. He liked being complimented and desired by Bansai. 

“I like your neck,” Bansai whispered, moving his lips to Takasugi’s neck. 

He kissed it gently, many times over and Takasugi tilted his head back, laughing because it tickled him. 

Noting it was a sensitive part for Takasugi, Bansai sucked hard on it and left light bites in his skin. It sent shivers down Takasugi, who only panted. 

Troubled, he asked another question. 

“What else?”

Bansai moved aside from Takasugi’s neck and thought for a while. 

“I like your di**” 

Takasugi glared at him. _Bansai was an idiot_.

“You are composing, aren’t you?” he asked, suspicious.

“Perhaps. What do you think about Otsuu’s new song being called ‘Your Boss is a Pervert’?”

Takasugi arched his eyebrows.

“Is your boss a pervert, Bansai?”

Bansai laughed.

“I daresay I don’t know. I should ask him.”

Takasugi laughed too.

“Why, instead of asking him, don’t you try finding it out?”

The smile on Takasugi’s face disappeared. With a serious countenance, he touched Bansai’s stomach and then his pants, trying to remove them.

“Touch me, Bansai,” Takasugi asked.

And Bansai wasn’t stupid enough to refuse.

Before worrying about his pants, Bansai grabbed Takasugi’s legs and kissed one of them.

“I like your legs,” he continued.

Bansai kissed every part of Takasugi’s leg. He didn’t do it for teasing him like he had done before, but because he loved him and wanted to show him that.

“I like your ass, but I daresay that I don’t have condoms. Though I have an oil that can be used as lube, I daresay.”

Takasugi laughed through his nose.

“Alright. Go get the oil.”

Bansai got up to get the oil and in that second, Takasugi started to touch himself. Without his thong to cover it and with his yukata being messy, his cock was more sensitive, besides it was already hard. He wasn’t putting much effort into it, touching himself slowly while he waited.

While he looked for the oil in his drawer, Bansai heard Takasugi moan. He turned around to see what was happening and saw him masturbating.

Takasugi got carried away for being watched, touching himself a little faster. He didn’t mind putting on a show for Bansai.

“Come here, Bansai,” Takasugi said, staring at him while he touched himself.

Bansai was speechless. He looked at Takasugi and then at his drawer and agitated, he messed his things up trying find the oil quickly.

When he finally found it, Bansai went back to the bed, getting again on top of Takasugi. He grabbed his fists and glared at him, making him stop.

Takasugi smiled. Bansai looked angry and that was exactly what he wanted. Provoke him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

They kissed. Bansai was more aggressive, biting Takasugi’s lip while his hand, the one that wasn’t holding the oil, touched his hip. Takasugi didn’t oppose it, letting Bansai take control for that time only.

“Bansai,” Takasugi said when their lips stopped touching.

He didn’t need to say anything anymore. Bansai knew what he wanted and he knew what he had to do.

Takasugi spread his legs, waiting for Bansai to touch him. He was panting and his cock began to hurt. He _needed_ to be touched.

Bansai opened the oil bottle and spread the liquid on his fingers. He was hoping that that was enough.

Hesitant, he moved his index finger to Takasugi’s asshole. He was afraid it wouldn’t work, but seeing his finger going in without a problem, he sighed relieved.

Takasugi moaned. It didn’t hurt, but the feeling of having something inside of him was always weird. Noticing his discomfort, Bansai moved his finger inside him so he could get used to it.

Suddenly, Takasugi remembered the tentacles touching him and felt uneasy. He wasn’t scared, but it was hard to be in the mood when he thought about his humiliation. 

“I like…” Bansai said, resuming his game. He had noticed that Takasugi got worried and that was his way of distracting him. Takasugi, still nervous, looked at him. “... Your song.” 

Trying to comfort him in some way, Bansai kissed his thigh and didn’t move his finger anymore. 

“I never listened to a better song, I daresay.” 

That was the closest thing to a love confession that he would hear coming from Bansai. And, even if he didn’t understand the songs Bansai heard coming from people, Takasugi said: 

“Yeah.” he smiled, because he loved Bansai. And he knew it was mutual. “Your song is my favorite too.”

Takasugi had calmed down. There wasn’t a reason for him to get nervous, he finally understood it. Bansai would always be by his side. 

“You can put another finger in,” he said. 

With his approval, Bansai put another finger inside Takasugi, this time with more trouble than before. Still, it didn’t take long for him to begin to move it. 

“Shinsuke,” Bansai called, just because he wanted to say his name. “Tell me if it starts to hurt.” 

Takasugi nodded. 

He didn’t need to complain. Bansai touched him carefully and the oil made it easy for his finger to move. If he were to complain about something, then it would be about how he wanted Bansai to be done with it and fuck him already. 

“That’s enough,” Takasugi said, having grown used to Bansai’s fingers. “Take off your pants.” 

Bansai obeyed him. Once more, he moved away from Takasugi, this time for a short period, and put the oil bottle on his nightstand. 

With Takasugi’s gaze burning him, Bansai removed his pajama pants, getting completely naked.

He took the oil bottle again and put some of it in his hands, using them to spread it on his cock. 

Takasugi waited, a bit nervous—not just because he was about to have sex, but because he was going to do it with Bansai and he had waited ten years for that. 

Bansai walked towards the bed, ready to be on top of Takasugi. But Takasugi moved away before Bansai could touch him. 

“Is there something wrong, Shinsuke?” he asked, afraid Takasugi had changed his mind. 

“No. I just thought about doing it in a different way.”  

Bansai was confused, but he trusted Takasugi and he wouldn’t refuse to do whatever he wanted, so he listened to him. 

“Lie down.” Takasugi asked, almost like he was giving an order. And he probably was. 

Without asking for answers, Bansai laid down on his bed, while Takasugi watched him, standing up. 

Pleased, Takasugi got on bed, or better saying, on Bansai’s lap. Realizing what he was about to do, Bansai warned him.

“Don’t force yourself. Your legs are still hurt, aren’t they?”

Takasugi only smirked, ignoring Bansai. Placing his hands on Bansai’s chest to support himself, he slowly sat on his cock.

Although he smiled, it was obvious it was hard for him. He was breathing heavily and his face didn’t hide his pain.

“Bansai, I need your help.”

Bansai sighed. He wouldn't question why he wanted to do things the difficult way for two reasons: the first was because it was Takasugi after all, and Takasugi always did things the difficult way; the second was because he was enjoying that position.

Takasugi’s yukata was loose, with one sleeve dropped, exposing his shoulder. His chest was also visible, as well as his legs. He bit his lips, trying to endure the pain, while allowing some moans to leave his mouth. He didn’t wear the bandage over his eye, keeping it closed and maybe the sight wasn’t that astounding, but Bansai liked to be able to see his face clearly. 

Takasugi’s body probably didn’t have any strength left, but he tried hard to move to make Bansai’s cock enter him. Bansai held his hips steady and Takasugi pushed on his chest, getting his cock to fill him up. 

He moaned from being penetrated and Bansai too for feeling his insides wrap around his cock, wanting to move immediately. But he didn’t know what Takasugi wanted or if he had permission to move, so he waited, feeling not so patient. 

With difficulty, Takasugi moved. He kept on using Bansai’s chest to support himself, so he could feel his cock touching him deeper. 

Bansai couldn’t stop staring at him. He was going up and down, tired. He was sweating and Bansai asked himself if it was his fault for not letting him take his clothes off or if it was because he was doing too much.

“Bansai!” Takasugi tried to say his name in a way to scold him, but all that left his mouth was a moan. 

Bansai knew that Takasugi wanted to do everything alone, but it was obvious that he couldn’t. Bansai thrust inside him and he protested. 

“I already told you, I only follow the tune. However, you are dissonant, so let me take control.” 

Takasugi grumbled. 

“So you still can’t get attuned my song?” 

Bansai smiled, remembering the first time he heard those words. 

“Yes. We should do it more times before I can, I daresay.”

Takasugi didn’t say anything, but Bansai saw a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 

He thrust again. Maybe because he had touched himself before, but Takasugi’s cock started to leak precum. 

Bansai touched it, starting to jack him off at the same time that he thrust inside him. He wouldn’t let him do everything alone.

“No…” Takasugi moaned. He was lost in pleasure, his body trembling at the touch on his cock and at Bansai inside him. Bansai’s hand was a little bigger than his and much warmer. He felt like he was going to melt. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Takasugi didn’t answer him. It wasn’t on purpose, he simply wasn’t listening to what Bansai was saying, focusing too much on what he was feeling. He didn’t want him to stop. 

Bansai thrust into him again, beginning to move faster.

“Shinsuke.” he insisted, waiting to hear a response from Takasugi. 

Takasugi moaned, suddenly coming back to his senses. 

“No, Bansai, don’t stop,” he begged.

Bansai decided to not tease him anymore. He kept the fast rhythm of his thrusts, while he helped Takasugi’s cock. 

Takasugi didn’t last any longer. With Bansai’s hand still touching him, he came.

He was grateful that Bansai was holding him. His legs were wobbly and he was exhausted. But Bansai hadn’t come yet, and kept on thrusting into him.

“Bansai,” Takasugi called, tired. He paid attention to Bansai’s expressions. His hair was down, his bangs covering his forehead and wetting it with sweat. His moans were becoming frequent and his voice was getting louder, making Takasugi wonder if he was about to come. 

“Shinsuke, get up,” Bansai said, voice trembling. “I… I’m going to come.”

Takasugi ignored him. If Bansai wanted to come, then he could do it inside him. He moved his hips so Bansai’s cock could go deeper inside him.

“Shinsuke!” Bansai tried to scold Takasugi, but couldn’t make it in time, coming inside him.

Then, as if he had done exactly like Bansai had asked, Takasugi left his lap and got on top of him so they could kiss. They both were tired, so it was only a smooch.  

“Are you angry?” Takasugi asked, gently brushing Bansai’s hair off of his forehead. He didn’t regret what he had done, but maybe Bansai didn’t like it.

“No,” Bansai said, exhausted. “I only assumed you wouldn’t like that.”

“I told you you could dirty me.”

Bansai smiled. He had not meant it literally, but he was happy for Takasugi to have let him do it.

“I made you dirty, but I have to clean you up too,” Bansai complained. He didn’t care, he liked to help him. But he was too tired to leave the bed, so it wasn’t all fun.  

Takasugi smiled and clung to Bansai, lazily. 

“Yes. And carry me to the bathroom. My legs hurt.” 

Bansai sighed. 

“I told you to not force yourself.”

Takasugi ignored him. He didn’t care about the consequences or about the future. He only wanted to feel the warmth of Bansai’s body for a little longer, even if it was a hot summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like i wrote a lot, but I don't feel like I wrote enough. There were many ways I could had fixed this fic, but I got too tired,, hah. I'm sorry, I will try to make it better next time and study Bansai and Takasugi a bit more so it doesn't sound so OOC. Anyways, I hope you like it. Especially you, Cain, since it's for you. Happy... birthday? It's been almost 4 months now, but happy birthday LMAO.


End file.
